Belle-s.doc
Belle Station Roy still stared at the control read out of the bomb. Alejandro pointed to a small screen showing a three dimensional graphic of the local system , with its sun in the middle and elven other green dots that approached that sun, now passing the orbit of the eight planet. If Alejandro was right there were less than 20 minutes left for the bomb carriers to reach trans light speed and jump into the sun. “Can we stop it?” Alejandro did not take his eyes of the controls and said. “Wurgus Tech is considered TL 10 and that is way beyond me.” Roy looked at the bomb and said. “Maybe I can make it detonate and thus warn them. There was no hesitation or arguing, the Stellaris and the Maggi Suron nodded, knowing that this meant their certain death. Ncchsi said. “Do it!” Roy didn't want to die either but if it meant they could stop this bomb and thus show the station that there was a serious threat, then it was worth it. He pulled all spare energy cartridges he had in his belt and glued them with Space suit emergency seal tape to the huge bomb. He was just about to aim his TKU at the cluster when Alejandro said. “Wait!” Roy lowered the gun and said, “You're right! You two go outside they find you. No need for all of us to stay. I can blow this thing alone.” “That's not what I meant. Three of the other bomb ships just blinked out, and now two more.” “Blinked out? Did they jump already?” “No I think they are being destroyed. Three more just went.” Roy still held his blaster. “We need to be sure they are being destroyed the longer we wait the less time they got to react.” Alejandro rushed to the Fuel tanks and yelled. “Roy, don't shoot the bomb. Shoot at that Distributor junction I am highlighting with my chest light.” Roy did not ask why he simply did. The TKU bolt slammed into the contraption, his new friend had pointed out. The effect was spectacular and frightening. Whatever it was melted to slack and open pipes started to burn with a bright green fire. Roy and his friends were wiped of their feet, tossed at least 30 meters across the room and then slammed into the machinery at the rear of the ship. This time however Roy managed to twist and turn his body so he collided with his feet first and was able to lessen the impact. Alejandro however tore a rip into his chrome skin and blood appeared freezing instantly. Roy pushed himself off and pressed his hand over the wound. “Everyone alright?” Ncchsi appeared next to him holding a roll of Suit tape and said. “I think I broke my tail but other than that I am alright. Let me get some tape over Alejandro's wound. Underneath that skin he is as vulnerable as you and me.” Alejandro tabbed his ear and then his voice came on. “I am sorry but I had to stop us. The safest way was to cut the fuel supply at the distributor before it goes to the antimatter generator. I knew we would decelerate fast but not instantly as that would have surely killed us.” “That saved us but what about the rest?” “Because I am receiving Standard radio. I needed to make sure they don't shoot at us.” Ncchsi said. “We are not save yet. We are still near a bomb that goes off very soon.” “Then we should leave as fast as these suits go, Partner can find us out there I am sure.” At that moment Union Marines rushed in and it was due to their training that they didn't shoot the teenagers. Their transmitters dialed in on the radio frequency of the suits and one of them said. “United Stars Marine Corps, let's get out of here.” Partner also appeared next to Roy, feeling exhausted but proud. Roy padded his Partner. “Good Job.” One of the Marines simply grabbed him and instead of walking flew in this confined space with a speed that made Roy dizzy. They were free and the Marine went Super luminal with his suit and Roy a few seconds later. Roy yelled. “Partner!” --””-- As they came out of Quasi Space a few seconds later they were near the station. The Marine pointed into space and Roy looked and saw a bright new star appear and linger for a few seconds, then it twinkled back into nothingness. Roy at the same time lost all contact to his animal. It was like before, when Partner went to get help, there was a sudden emptiness in his mind. However Roy did feel the exhaustion of his friend. He didn't even have a chance to tell Partner to get out. “Did anyone see Partner?” --””-- Roy and the other teenagers, all of them stood in the big office of the Station Commandant. Commodore Sybor, the Thauran father of Sobyr, Cara and a bunch of officials faced the Teens. Roy was close to tears and had to use every ounce of self control. No one had seen Partner. An alien bomb strong enough to kill a sun had been simply to much for even his formidable friend. Cara had told him just moments ago that the psionic power of teleportation was the rarest and most energy consuming of all Psionic powers. The Commodore said. “Thanks to the heroic acts of these Teens we were able to prevent a war changing catastrophe. Especially thanks to Mr. Roy Masters and his remarkable teleporting beast. I was torn between scolding you for doing such a foolish thing, but the deed far outweighs any wrongdoing. Now I understand that, the beast has been lost in the blast of the last Sun bomb. There is little I can say to this, but as helpful and instrumental this animal was , it was still and animal and we can be glad no sentient life has been lost.” Roy had tried to be brave and collected but that was too much. He jumped forward and punched the Thauran in the face. “Thanks to this animal your blue butt is still attached to you and you can make speeches. Partner was not just an animal. I loved him and he was my friend!” Two Marines seemingly out of nowhere grabbed Roy and the Thauran came up with a bleeding nose and two teeth missing. “Your actions of today do not condone your behavior. Marines take him to the hold, while I consider charges!” They Marines manhandled him rather roughly and stripped him his suit and things and threw him into an Auto-dresser that fitted him with a transparent suit and then marched him to a holding cell. He noticed a Kermac and four Nogoll dressed the same way in a similar energy curtain secured spartan holding cell. One of the Marines said. “Punching the Commodore was a stupid thing, boy. He's going to rip you a new one. You must be nuts, doing that for a teleporting dog.” Roy tried to punch the Marine as well, but the suit held him and his effort was in vain. “You are a stinking coward. Making insults while I am tied up.” They pushed him in the cell and the Marine said. “Oh shut up, you seem to be a trouble maker. So cool of in there. If you're lucky he let you go after 30 days, and then I wait for you and show you what it means to insult a Marine.” The two activated the curtain and walked off. Roy was emotionally down to his last nerve. He should have never left Green Hell. Nothing went his way the second he had left Green Hell. From the Kermac plot to destroy his planet to the stupid idea to go to Sares to college. No one really cared about him out here. Cara only followed orders so he could swoon the Wurgus. He meant nothing to her. She didn't even say a word as he was dragged out. Partner was dead and he was in jail. What would Uncle Sam say if he heard that he was arrested and sent to jail for punching a Union Fleet Commodore. Everything was so much bigger than him and so beyond anything he knew about. Oh Partner why did you come back for me? You already have been save! He sat down on the smooth cod and started crying. He did not know what to do, who he could turn to for help. Partner was gone and so was any illusion of a future that held anything for him. He was utterly alone. --””-- He did not know how long he had cried and he must have fallen asleep. This time there was no dream of his mother. He was certain he imagined things but there was a warm heavy arm on his shoulder and as he looked up a man sat next to him, the energy curtain was gone and the marine that mocked him stood there with a black eye and with a face of pure fright. “Everything is going to be alright, Roy.” The man next to him wore an all black uniform, his calf high boots polished to a mirror shine. He was tall and had a physique as if he could go toe to toe with a Pertharian The man's face was rectangular, with a very pronounced chin and jaw line. There was a scar from his left eye to his mouth .The blonde hair cut high and tight. The man's eye were gray as steel and there was an eerie inhuman quality to them. Next to him sat Admiral Richard Stahl the eternal Warrior. The living immortal legend. None of his legends however reported that he had a warm and caring voice and a very human heart. The Immortal still had his arm on Roy's shoulder and then produced a piece of white cloth out of a pocket. “It's an old fashioned handkerchief, but I have found no high tech alternative that really substitutes.” Roy felt suddenly very embarrassed for his tears and his conduct and took the handkerchief and wiped his eyes, “Sir, I don't belong out here. In my Jungles I knew what to do. Out here I can't even fly a spacesuit without making a fool out of myself.” “This is just how I felt,the first time I left Earth.” Roy looked up with disbelieve in his face, “Sir,not you! Everyone knows you are...” “I was a young Marine Lieutenant on a planet that knew nothing of Aliens or Faster than light travel. A trip around our planet , aboard an airplane back then took many hours longer, than it took me to get here after I heard what happened. When I saw the first Xunx , I almost shit my pants. Even today I wonder if all this isn't simply too big to a simple Pre Astro Marine. They did not teach Faster than light weapon tactics at Parris Island or at Quantico and because I am blessed and cursed with immortality, I saw more friends die than I can count and yet everyone of them left an empty spot in my soul. When the day is over Roy I am as alone as you feel right now, my last relative died 2800 years ago.” Roy completely forgot his misery for a moment.”Sir, I had no idea. You can come to Green Hell anytime. I am sure Uncle Sam would be delighted!” A deep smile parted the chiseled features of his hard face. “Thank you Roy and might just do that too, but first let's get out of here.” “Am I not charged with something?” “Nobody filed any charges and the Commodore clearly understood the errors of his ways. You are the Unions biggest hero after all.” “I don't want that. It was Partner and not me.” “I know Roy. I made sure your name and the details were kept out of the news, but that does not mean I and a few others don't know about it and we won't forget it either. Twenty Five Star Systems could be saved. You saved Billions of lives by sending Sobyr and Partner to the Station. Thankfully we have instantaneous communication and the magnificent Bellebees who instantly sent out the correct orders to every System Defense.” “And Partner paid for it with his life.” Stahl got up.”Then I have a surprise for you.” Roy also got up and followed the Immortal Admiral. Stahl pointed his finger at the marine with the black eye. “Mocking a prisoner, any prisoner is simply not acceptable behavior for a Marine.” The stout marine trembled at Stahl's gaze and gasped. “Sir, no Sir it is not. I volunteer to run the Concourse twice with full gear, Sir and I will correct my behavior.” “Accepted.” The Kermac in the other cell came to the field screen and waved at Stahl. Stahl pushed the the two way audio and barked. “What do you want?” “I recognize you. You are the one they call the Immortal Warrior. You are our greatest enemy but they say you are integrity personified. Tell me what will happen to us?” “As despicable your act was , we are at war and you are now a prisoner of war.” “I knew our lives were forfeit the moment we stepped aboard the bomb carriers. I mean what will happen to all of us, the Kermac?” “I am no psychic. I can't predict the future, but I assure you I will do my part to retaliate in kind.” The Kermac looked distressed and defeated, “We know of you. No Wizard will ever admit to it but we fear you.” “If you have something to say, say it now. I am wasting time.” “I know of another plan and I am willing to reveal it, for certain concessions.” “Sorry I don't make deals with enemies.” Stahl tabbed his Wrist Com. “Alycia can you come down to the Prisoner hold and talk to our Kermac inmates. He has something about another Kermac Scheme.” To the Marine he said. “Make sure they can't lift a finger or kill themselves before General Lichfangh was here.” Stahl waved Roy and said. “I still need to show you your surprise.” Roy was once more dressed in his Bio-Seal Suit and had his belongings back. A marine handing him his things told him that the Immortal himself ordered them to get it all. As he stepped out of the Security Office he saw Stahl talking to a pretty woman in an Us Army Uniform. He waved Roy over.” Alycia I want you to meet Roy Masters a very resourceful young man,I greatly respect.” The Woman had a Cara quality to her and while she had some similarities to a Saresii,he had the distinct feeling she was not of that race. “Nice to meet you indeed Roy.” In all the misery he still felt, he could not deny the uplifting effect of the Eternal Warrior treating him like a friend. “It is an honor, Ma'am.” Her eyes had an even more penetrating quality than those of the Admiral. “No one has told you yet?” “Told me what?” “The station went under a Saresii Psi Shield as the last bomb exploded. It was feared there could be Kermac Psionic attacks to follow.” Roy had no idea what that supposed to mean. The Woman glared at Stahl. “Go take him to his animal!” “Take me to my ani..PARTNER is alive?” Thew woman said, more to Stahl than to Roy. “The boy and the beast have a very strong Psi bond. The Shield has severed it. They both think the other is dead. The Brig down here is even stronger shielded.” Stahl grunted. “I still hate Psionics I the first place.” Roy grabbed the arm of the Admiral. “Sir where is Partner?” “They found your beast floating in an almost catatonic state. He is with your new friends. I take you to them.” --””-- The second he stepped out into the corridor he could feel Partner again and a heart beat later a loud bang. Partner appeared. Roy immediatley slung his arms around the big neck and kissed and hugged his friend,while he was licked. It was the second time today Roy could not keep back his tears. The waves of love and emotions he received from his partner had never been as intense. The Universe simply wasn't as big or as scary while he had his friend and was not alone after all. Stahl interrupted him after a while.”I am sure glad you two are back together, but I do need to go back to my duties.” Stahl pointed to Roy's PDD. “I added my personal call code. If you ever need me, call.” Stahl padded Partner and then turned and walked away. Only now he noticed Cara and his new friends standing a short distance down the corridor. He did not let go of Partner as he walked up to them. Cara gave him a scolding look. “I said explore the Station, not half the Galaxy.” Roy said. “I am nothing but an assignment to you. Stowed away on Sares till it is convenient for the Wurgus Conference. I promised Uncle Sam to be good, but no one ever asked me if I even want to be here.” It came out like a flood. “I thought you be there at Sares and now I know I am orders and you decided to put me up with your parents. I don't know them, could you not told me that and asked me?” He pointed at partner and said. “And then you let that prick talk like that when I thought Partner was dead?” She took an actual step back. “I am sorry Roy. I know things haven't been easy for you since I met you, but I thought we were friends. I called the Admiral to let him know what happened and he actually left his ship and took a space train half across the quadrant to come here personally. You physically attacked and wounded the Commandant of this base. No matter how insensitive and callous his comment was it was a serious thing. Yes I understand your emotional state at that time, but everything went so fast you gave me no time to react or even say anything.” She looked sad and a hurt and added. “I volunteered to help you from the day I heard you parents got killed. If my help was not adequate then I am sorry. Go back to Green Hell or whatever.” Sobyr looked troubled. “I came to apologize for what my father said and did and for the mess I got you in. I really am sorry, we all felt enriched by your presence and would like to thank you for everything you did, saving our lives and all.” Aat, also made sad eyes. “If you go back to Green Hell we won't have a chance to get to know you better.” Roy suddenly felt rotten for snapping that way at Cara. What she said was true of course and she had his best in mind and never was anything less than a friend. Cara stepped forward and simply gave him a hug and pressed her soft cheeks against his. “I am sorry Roy. I don't know what it is I can do but I will try to be a better friend.” What do you say if you wished you never said something that hurt a friend in the first place? He wanted to say something but she said. “Telepathy has its good sides too, apologies are easier because we can feel if they are sincere. Can we forget what happened and simply go from there?” Roy was on the verge becoming a man and Cara felt lovely, soft warm and had a faint but heavenly scent. He said.” Yes please. I did not mean what I said. It was just so much. I think I still want to go to Sares. If everything I experienced was a lesson then I learned that I have to catch up with what I missed in school” She held him at arms length. “I said it before, deep down you are wise young man, Mr. Masters.” She actually looked a little embarrassed and added. “Why don't we all got to Arthur's and have pig out dinner and we all catch up. You and your new friends and of course Partner.” --””-- Roy learned that Sobyr went to his father right away and thanks to the presence of the PSI corps they found the Calypso right away and had no problems to use Tech Stop and Paralysators to overwhelm the Kermac and the Nogoll and free Aat and Pictfram. Sobyr's father alerted the Bellebees and they issued the detailed orders to ten thousand Union Fleet posts where Kermac battles happened instantaneous and thus Union forces were able to avert a terrible catastrophe in the proverbial last minute. Cara explained that the Bellebees had no natural eyes or ears, no arms or faces still were a tremendous important member of the Union. Bellebees had the ability to remember collectively every little detail over thousands of years and easily co-relate the most minute detail with a million other details and come to a sensible solution. They were as efficient as any computronic but added intuition, creativity and a certain level of emotional response to a solution. For this ability the Bellebees were a part of Fleet Command and able to react to a wide spread problem in a fast and decisive way. This was the reason the Kermac attacked this system as well, as they correctly identified the Bellebees as powerful asset member of the Union. Sobyr's father was a true Thauran and could not appologize directly to a “Non Thauran” but he expressed his appologies to Roy via his son. Sobyr assured him that had nothing to do with Stahl coming during a war and despite all the events half way across the Galaxy to intervene. It was primarily the fact that Roy was instrumental in saving Sobyr's life. Of course having the Immortal Admiral breathing down his neck made more than just a deep impression on the Station Commander and just about anyone. That Stahl had been on Pluribus at that time and only a Space Train ride away from Belle Station was beside the point. They had all a great dinner at an Arthur's Swine and Dine and even Partner participated by eating the wrappers, entire cups of soda, cup ice straw and all, two pepper shakers and an entire napkin holder Pictfram tossed in Partners direction, much to the delight of the others. The plan they agreed on was that Roy would visit Humongous with Cara the next day and then he would have a whole day with his new friends before they had to resume their journey to Sares. Category:Fragments